Condoms Everywhere
by sfscarlet
Summary: The boys come up with some variety.


Condoms Everywhere

Justin slid open the door to the loft with one hand as he set down his bags with the other.

"Jesus, Justin," Brian remarked as he looked up from his computer. "You said you were going to the store to buy a few things like toothpaste and condoms. That's a hell of a lot of toothpaste and condoms. I know we fuck a lot, but unless you intend on fucking all of Babylon every night for an entire year, I think a hundred pack should last us the next few weeks."

Justin walked over to Brian, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind, giving him a few kisses on his neck. "Ha Ha. I bought some art supplies and stopped at the diner, where Debbie gave me some lemon bars."

Brian turned around, wrapping his arms around Justin's neck, returning the soft kisses. "You better be careful with those lemon bars or you'll turn that bubble butt into fat," he teased.

Justin swatted Brian on the arm and went to the doorway to grab his bags. Picking up the condoms, he opened the box and took out a handful and placed them under the cushion in the couch. He took another handful to the kitchen, placing those in the drawer. Moving to the bedroom, he put the majority of them in the bowl by the bed, and a few in his sock drawer, and a few in the closet. Next, he took a handful and placed them in the bowl next to the towel warmer-couldn't put them on top or they might melt. He placed a few in the soap dish in the shower. Walking back out to the work area, he put another handful in the drawer by the computer, and half a dozen in the DVD cabinet.

"There. I think I restocked all the important places. Most people keep Kleenex in strategic places throughout their home; I bet we're the only ones who stock condoms everywhere," Justin said out loud as he finished his rounds.

"Better prepared. Remember last week when we had to stop mid-fuck in the living room because there weren't any more condoms? I do not like to stop in the middle, so you better get used to making your appointed rounds."

Justin nodded and put away all of his other purchases. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the couch. He watched Brian work as he looked around the loft. Taking out his sketch pad, he picked up his pencil and drew Brian, hunched over his desk, eyes squinted partially shut, forehead furrowed, and his thumb to his two front teeth. Justin's hand moved over the paper, catching Brian's pose with clarity.

He eyed the open condom box, lying on the table-empty of its contents, waiting to be disposed of. Justin looked at all the places he had placed the condoms in their loft. Every place filled him with vivid memories of great sex and he smiled brightly at the memories.

Brian sat up, stretched his back, brushed over his eyes with his hand and looked at a smiling Justin. "What's that for?" Brian asked. "We're just sitting here, me working and you sketching. Don't tell me you're turning into a lesbian and having some romantic thought about how domestic this is?" Brian taunted him.

"No. You'll be happy to know that my thoughts were far from lesbianic. Actually I was thinking of fucking," Justin started to explain.

"I guess I could fuck you. I need to take a break." Brian started to stand up.

"That sounds like a great idea, but that wasn't what I had in mind." Justin stood up to throw away the condom box.

"You're turning me down?" Brian said, frowning, and walked toward the couch, sitting down next to Justin.

"No, not turning you down, just that wasn't what I had in mind."

"Okay. You've got me curious-give" Brian directed as he grabbed Justin's water and took a drink.

"I was looking at the empty condom box and thinking about all the places I put the condoms in the loft. It got me thinking of all the places we've had sex. We've fucked on every surface and in every room of this place-hence the condoms all over. It got me thinking of different places to have sex," Justin explained as he took the water back and finished the bottle. He stood up to retrieve two more bottles from the refrigerator. "We fuck all over the loft, but have you ever thought of fucking somewhere else? And the back room doesn't count." Justin sat back down on the couch, turned his body towards Brian and gave him his water. He opened his water and took a long drink.

Brian smiled. "Of course. I've had sex in almost every men's room in Pittsburgh, and that includes the exclusive Longue Vue Country Club where there's an attendant on hand," Brian boasted. "I've joined the mile high club on many flights. Seems to me you don't have a membership. Next time you go to New York, we'll have to remedy that," Brian stated, tongue-in-cheek.

Justin shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about the usual places-men's rooms, back rooms, airplanes, airports, bars, restaurants. I'm talking different."

Brian gave Justin a mischievous smile. "Why Justin, I knew you weren't a prude, but... what did you have in mind? Maybe I can help with your little experiment."

Justin put his hand up to his head, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. "What about Mel and Lindz's-their guest room, or better yet their kitchen?" Justin said, testing the waters.

"That could be a possibility but sex at the muncher's might make my dick soft. Keep going, this could get interesting," Brian urged him as he felt himself getting hard at the thought of public sex.

"We've had sex in your office, but I've always wanted to do it in your board room. Just think, every time you have a presentation, you could flash on us on top of the table," Justin said, his voice silky with seduction. He reached out to run his finger down Brian's chest and then leaned back to his side of the couch.

"The table is big enough and you would make a great feast laid on top of it for me to devour you. I'll definitely put that on my list. Next," Brian responded as he ran his finger down Justin's chest, mirroring Justin's actions.

"What about at the theater? In the wings or somewhere in a dark corner, preferably when there is a performance. We could have our own performance. We would have to be quiet though. Wouldn't want to interrupt the actors." Justin ran his hand seductively down Brian's Adam's apple.

"Mm. I think Macbeth's playing at the Rep. We could do it while the witches are brewing their cauldron," Brian suggested. "Brew our own trouble."

"We really should do it at Red Cape. After all, it is the home of JT and Rage." Justin leaned in for an open-mouth kiss and Brian reciprocated. After a few minutes, Justin pulled back. "We're not done. I want at least half a dozen venues."

"Why? You bored with our sex life, Justin?" Brian said, slightly offended.

"No. I just think it will be fun to see how many of these we can pull off. Just think of the running jokes we can tease the guys with," Justin urged.

"I like the way you think," Brian laughed. "I know you could give me a blow job in the back row of Zen Ben's lecture."

Justin smiled. "Oh, that would be a good one. He would recognize us but wouldn't want to alert his students to our activities. I like the way you think, Brian." Justin walked over to Brian's work station and grabbed the paper. "Let's look in the arts and entertainment section. Maybe we can get a few more ideas." He handed half the paper to Brian and he took the other half.

Brian looked at his section of the paper and rattled off a few more ideas. "The Warhol Museum or the Science Center."

"Those are definite possibilities," Justin agreed. "I know, what about at the Steelers Field. I'm sure you can get access to a box. Didn't that football player Drew pose for Brown Athletics? Maybe he could get us tickets. I'm sure there is someplace we can find to fuck in that huge place."

"What about your mother's? She has a finished basement. We could do it down there." Brian smiled mischievously.

"It would be the perfect fuck you. Wish I could arrange a big 'fuck you' to my dad," Justin lamented.

"Taylor Electronics will be added to our list. That is an excellent 'fuck you' to him. "Maybe we can use his equipment and make a video and put it in his personal mailbox," Brian schemed.

"I like the way you think." Justin leaned forward and gave Brian another big kiss on the lips. "Just a few more places and then I think we should fuck," Justin announced.

"Bossy bottom," Brian teased.

"You know you love it when I get bossy. We need one more really 'fuck you' place," Justin said as he thought of the different venues in Pittsburgh. "We've covered most of the major tourist attractions and some personal ones; what haven't we covered?"

Brian smiled an evil grin. " I know the perfect place. The GLC."

Justin jumped up and sat in Brian's lap, kissing him all over. "That is perfect. We could go in one night and fuck amongst the art. I have a key since I sometimes work there."

Brian kissed him back, their tongues dueling for superiority. Justin closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Brian's tongue exploring his mouth, saying with actions what he knew in his heart. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's neck, pulling him close and Justin scooted closer to his partner. Justin moaned his appreciation of Brian's technique. Brian stood them up and walked them to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. They quickly undressed each other, kicking off pants and underwear and landed on the bed. Brian lay on top of Justin, their cocks rubbing together, bringing each man pleasure.

"Do it, Brian," Justin urged as he placed his legs on Brian's shoulders. Brian quickly prepared Justin and soon found himself buried deep in Justin's hole. His sheathed cock enjoyed the warmth. Brian inhaled Justin's familiar scent, a mix he never tired of. Justin arched up, meeting Brian's thrusts. His breathing became ragged and he closed his eyes, lost in the familiar sensations. Brian grabbed Justin's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

Brian felt the familiar tingling in his balls and lower spine signaling his orgasm. Lost to all coherent thought but his impending release, he sped up his thrusts and soon shot into the condom. Justin came soon after. He lowered Justin's legs and kissed him thoroughly.

"Talking about sex is a great form of foreplay. Maybe we'll try some of those places soon. Doesn't the GLC have an art show coming up? I think we should start there."

"Sounds like a plan," Justin agreed as he kissed Brian. "You staying or do you have to go finish your work? I could make it worth your time." Justin kissed Brian's nipples and licked a slow path down to his cock, stopping at the pubes.

"You're evil, Justin. Let me save the work and close down the computer and I'll be back. Wouldn't want those new condoms to go to waste."

The End.


End file.
